The present invention relates to an articulated device in a jet concentrator attached to the outlet spout of a water tap, which is provided with water and air permeable channels.
Jet concentrators of the above kind are previously known. The known jet concentrators are formed with a lower portion comprising an air admission means, a central portion connected to the lower portion by means of a thread and comprising an upwardly facing joint ball and an upper portion to which the joint ball is secured by pressing such that the upper portion is movable round the joint ball. The upper portion is connectable to the outlet spout of a water tap by means of a thread.
When said device is connected to an open water tap, water is pressed through the upper portion against the upper end of the joint ball and then through the joint ball via a water channel in the central portion and further through the air admission means of the lower portion and out into the open air. The upper end of the joint ball is thereby exposed so that it is subjected to the pressure of the entire water system. The material of the joint ball is chromium-plated brass, meaning that in aggressive environments wear damages may arise which could lead to corrosion of the upper end of the joint ball which again results in functional disorders. Further, said wear damages could cause problems as regards tightness and could even cause separation in the ball joint between the upper portion and the central portion.
The object of the present invention is to provide a means in an articulated air admission device by which the above-mentioned disadvantages are eliminated and to substantially reduce the water pressure on the joint ball in an articulated air admission device.
This object is achieved in that the invention is provided with the characteristics stated in the claims. A joint ball connected to the upper portion faces downwardly towards a jet concentrating air admission means whereby the water pressure on the joint ball is considerably reduced as compared to what it would be if the joint ball were subjected to the line pressure.